User blog:DancePowderer/Aokiji Vs. Akainu, Part 6
Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7, Day 8, Day 9 Aokiji walks further back in his side of the island, making sure to stay hidden behind the destroyed research buildings. Aokiji: This should be a good spot. Does Sparky really think I'm just gonna wait for him? He plants his feet in a wide stance and puts his fists together (like a fist bump), closing his eyes with a focused expression. After a few moments he starts moving his body in an aggressive, rigid, tai chi-like manner. The air around him starts to swirl as Aokiji rises off the ground. All the while Aokiji keeps moving his body the same way. A larger sphere starts to form around a section of the island as dark clouds gather over head. Aokiji (thinking): Maybe I'm going overboard. This is the first time I've ever had to delve this far into my nature system. It is so many things. Terrifying, peaceful, chaotic, and most of all exhilarating. He stops moving and spreads his arms out. The larger sphere starts to change its shape, splitting in half, both halves becoming elongated into tubes, with smaller tube-like forms coming out from both ends. Ice starts swirling directly below him and above him, also taking on two tube-like forms. The swirling air above his head expands, becoming more textured. Aokiji bites his thumb, drawing blood. With it he paints an "I" on his forehead and both palms. He then extends both his arms. Aokiji (eyes glowing blue, speaking sort of in chant): ISA, BEARK, URUZ, RAIDA, JERA! The air around him freezes completely solid. On the other side of the island at the same time.... Akainu: Heheheh, if blue boy thinks I really need to collect myself, then he's dumber than he looks. He finds a little nook in between two buildings. Akainu: Better get started. He sits down in a meditative position, palms open, suspended in the air, facing up. After a few moments the ground around him begins to shake. A column of magma several feet wide shoots up from under him, enveloping the admiral. The magma containing Sakazuki shoots into the sky, stopping and forming a large sphere. The sphere begins to change shape as sections start branching out from it. The heat either melts or ignites his surroundings. Akainu (chanting similar to Aokiji): FEHU, URUZ, RAIDA, KEN, TIWAZ! The magma is put into a stasis around Sakazuki, enveloping him like plaster in a mold. Aokiji: Ultimate Form: Glacerius the Frozen Behemoth. Akainu: Final Form: Magnus Magma, Hell's Furnace. Aokiji and Akainu are both in the chest cavity of larger than life versions of themselves. The golems can match their every movement, including speech. They stand near the shores of their respective sides. Aokiji: I know I told you to come find me, but I like this better. Akainu: I didn't think you had the balls to pull something like this. So much for thinking the rest would be easy. I always thought you'd go out in a blaze of glory, but I also expected some poetry to that sentiment! Aokiji: I'm going to preserve your loss for all to see! (Until an obvious moment, I will refer to the golems as Aokiji and Akainu respectively) They charge at each other. Aokiji lands a punch on Akainu's face, while Akainu hits Aokiji in the stomach. Both grimace from the pain. Akainu: A little higher and I would have hit you. You always have your head in the clouds, Kuzan! Aokiji: Actually, that's not a bad idea. Aokiji detaches the golem's torso from the rest of the body and shoots up into the sky on a trail of cold air. Akainu: Very cute, but I can do that too. Don't forget that heat rises! Akainu stretches the magma so the the golem ascends to the sky but does not leave the ground. Akainu: Where'd he go? That bastard probably thought he could lose me in these clouds. How come he only gets clouds and I get a starry fucking night? Aokiji: They are pretty from above. Akainu looks up to see the torso of the ice golem spinning toward him. Aokiji made it so that heaviest point would be the stomach, so now the golem is basically one giant hammer, with the torso acting as the head. Aokiji: Frozen Mjölnir! The attack smashes into Akainu's head, almost knocking him off balance. Akainu (spreading his arms): Arrow Wall! magma taking the form of arrows, spears, spikes, and other single-point weapons starts shooting out from Akainu's arms. They hit Aokiji, doing a varying amount of damage. Aokiji (throwing his hands high into the air so they can't be seen): Oh, if that's how you're going to play it, Antarctic Comet Punch! One of the golem's enormous fists shoots down from the sky. Akainu grabs it with both hands. He managed to melt some of it before it broke through and hit the rest of his body, causing noticeable damage that could have been a lot worse. Aokiji: Well, seeing how well you handled that one makes me want to give you another! Heck, I got two hands, so I think I will! He sends his other fist down, this one much bigger, and this time Akainu can't defend himself. It hits the golem square in the head and does not stop there. It descends further into the golem's body, cooling the magma as it travels. The rock begins to crumble. Akainu: Damn you! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me! He throws a blob of magma up into the air. It comes down and Aokiji easily dodges it. Aokiji: You must be desperate. Akainu: And you must be arrogant. Did you really think that an attack that obvious was meant for you? Aokiji looks down and sees Akainu's target, the legs of his ice golem. He watches as the magma makes a direct hit with his legs, eradicating them and leaving no trace. Akainu: And while I'm at it, here's how you make a real fist! And unlike you, i only need one! He hits the golem torso with one of his magma punches, melting away the remains of the golem. At the same time, the rock supporting Akainu's golem crumbles away and both men begin to fall. They are several feet apart from each other while falling. Aokiji: Ice Barrage! He begins shooting ice shards at Akainu, who only defends and does nothing in retaliation, but moves his body so he is in a diving position Aokiji: Does this mean you're giving up? Akainu: Hehe, you wish, it means we're not close enough to ground yet for me to do it. Aokiji: Do what? Akainu: This! He pulls his hand back and magma shoots up from the ground in response. The magma geyser hits Aokiji head on, but since Akainu was falling faster than Aokiji, he doesn't see the outcome. Akainu: That should do it. Akainu hits the ground in full magma form to avoid further injury. After reforming, he stands there a moment to pay respects to his fallen comrade. He has only a moment to do so as right after he hears something hit the ground behind him. He turns around and sees Aokiji encased in a piece of ice that almost looks like a spiral sea shell. He bursts out of the ice, acting nonchalant as usual. Akainu: You're joking me. Aokiji: Does lowering my body temperature to absolute zero, freezing the air around me to the same temperature, and then spinning while I encase myself in ice to create a centrifuge to disperse your magma all in about 3 seconds sound like a joke to you? Akainu: No comment. On another note, how'd my magma burn off your shirt but not you so much? Aokiji: When in a nature system that deals so much with everything around you, you tend to forsake material things like clothes. I was still in that deep from our little scuffle up there. Looks like my ice arrows did a number on your threads as well. And the sky too! This fight might seriously start affecting the climate around here. Akainu: Oh, there's no "might", Kuzan. I fully intend to use every advantage I have, and that includes meteorological influence. It was already set into motion up there. All I can do now is cheer it on by keeping you from stopping it. Aokiji: You really do see yourself as intellectually superior by a wide margin, don't you? Did you forget that I was the first one up there? Hate to tell you, but I put a little plan of mine into motion up there too. And there's no way I'm going to let you try and mess it up. And I sure as hell ain't gonna let you get to that mountain over there. Akainu: We'll just see about that. As the dawn breaks through the night, so also does it break the night. And with the sun rising, my day has come. End of part 6. Category:Blog posts